


Voltron's Add Songs to My Playlist

by StuffedToyTiger



Series: Add Songs to My Playlists [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffedToyTiger/pseuds/StuffedToyTiger
Summary: My headcanon/plot/prompts for Voltron, inspired by songshttp://a-shy-introvert.tumblr.com/post/178458697667/add-songs-to-my-playlists





	Voltron's Add Songs to My Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Title will be the song title and singer

  * Canon
  * The scene of Lance and Hunk going to retrieve the yellow lion
  * Hunk doesn’t think they can do it
  * Lance tries to encourage Hunk to become a hero
  * Heartfelt moment



**Hunk:**  I don’t think I can do this (grips harshly and body is shaking)

**Lance:** (Driving Blue, looks at Hunk, face grows concern) Yes, you can buddy. Just believe in yourself. Plus we have to do it.

**Hunk:** No no no no. I just can’t. Someone else can replace me

**Lance:** You heard the princess, the lion choose us. (Looks back and still see Hunk tense, touch the control pad to autopilot, walks to Hunk) Come on Hunk. I know you. You are nice, loving, and protective. Those are great traits of being a Paladin. (hugs Hunk) Let’s go be heroes together and save the universe

**Hunk:** (hugs Lance back)

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of writing an essay due in less than 12 hours, I want to promote my crappy writing and tumblr (http://a-shy-introvert.tumblr.com)  
> Anyway, if you do want you can request through the comments if you like


End file.
